


My love

by LevyFai



Series: Lunar and Solar [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magic-Users, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequal to My slave. To save his family and kingdom that he loves, he must find a way to stop a curse. The only way to do it is to go to his birthplace and ask for help.<br/>(Bad summary sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A yell was heard from palace when the king awoke to find his queen gone. The alpha searched everywhere for his mate only to find him gone. He then he remembered the curse that Francis stated. He growled, his mate had left to protect him and the kingdom.

He then found that Ivan and Tino had also left with queen. He knew that the omega and alpha left because they wanted to protect the queen. He hated that his lover had thought that leaving was the only way to protect their children and land.

“My lord..” a servant came in.

“What is it?”  
“The children are crying, I think you should be with them.”

“Right, also call my best hunter and lords to the thrown room.”

“Right away sir.” the servant stated.

Alfred headed towards the nursery he would comfort his children now, then he would go find his lover. After he made changes to his own kingdom. The first step was to make peace with the Lunars, so his mate and child could come back to him.

X

“Alright three passage to Marlain.” the voice of the ship yard owner stated as he handed three tickets to the alpha standing in front of two omegas.

The alpha nodded and the three headed on the ship. It was a trading ship that doubled as a passenger ship. The Alpha booked 2 rooms one for the omegas while one was for him. He helped the omega's settle in their cabin, while he used the adjourning door to go to his own cabin. Once he was sure that everything was safe he sat down.

“Marlain is a three days away, then we taken Oxtren road to Danris, then we cross the broader into Merlin..”

“Our village is in the highlands, about two to three days riding from Merlin.” Tino stated.

“You've been there?”

“My mother is a healer, he goes to Merlin sometimes to get supplies and heal others..”

Ivan nodded and looked at the queen who was rubbing his belly.

“My brother is Chieftain of our village, he's also the head of the council..”

“I have heard that your people rule that way.”

“Yes..”  
“Very well let's get some rest.” Ivan stated and left the room.

The two omegas looked at each other and sighed. Arthur got in one bunk while Tino took the other. The fell into a sleep which seemed to be empty without their mates or their children.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the 2nd night on the ship Tino and Arthur were talking in hush voices not to wake Ivan up. The two were talking about old times, and then about the feeling of meeting their families again.

“My parents are either going to mad or happy that I'm pregnant.”

“I thinking about my brother.”

“He'll be relived to see you.. “

“Yes until he finds out that I'm with child that belongs to the Solar king..”

“He's still your brother.”

“I know...”

“He still will love you.”

Arthur just nodded and they blew out the candle. Then went to sleep, they were going to reach their detestation in the morning.

The two were woken up by shouting, looking out the window they saw it was still dark. They looked at each other and shivered. They could hear the sounds of fighting, and they knew even with their magic they were weaker. This was because they were both with child.

Tino quickly got out of the cot he was laying in and helped Arthur out of his wincing a little.

“Tino, be careful your farther along than me.”

“I know, but we need to hide.”

“But where?”

“Behind the barrels...we need to be quiet.”

Arthur nodded and followed him, they just made it when the door burst open. They shivered and covered their mouths. They could smell the sent of a beta and an alpha, which were coming closer and closer.

They held each other as the alpha got closer, Tino had called forth a spell ready to attack. The next thing the two omegas saw was darkness.

X

Alfred was talking to the lords about a peace treaty with the Lunars. Many agreed with him and knew why the queen left. To protect their land, the land that made the queen the slave but also brought him his love.

“My Lord are you going after the queen?” an elder lord ask.

Alfred sighed, he wanted to say yes but if he did his children would be in danger. He looked at Berwald who nodded, and he took a breath.

“I'm sending one of my best hunters after my mate, and once peace is settled with Lunars, I will have my mate again.”

All the Lords agreed some did have a relationship with their omegas like the king. They would do anything to protect them and they would do anything to get them back.

“Long live the king.” all the lords cheered.

Alfred just nodded, he headed back to his private rooms, he needed to see his sons.

X

Arthur groaned and opened his eyes. He found himself on a bed, and looked around to see that he was in a cabin on a ship. He could tell this because he was still rocking. He then felt warmth on both sides of him.

He looked to see that Tino was asleep his belly next to Arthur's legs. The baby inside Tino was kicking Arthur in the legs. He was a little surprised though that it seemed that two different places were kicking him.

He then looked to his other side to find a small boy laying beside his belly. The boy had gravity defying hair which seemed to be messy. He a scar on his forehead, which was dark with age. He wore a simple white shirt and black pants.

The boys hands were around Arthur's belly as if he was protecting the babe inside him. Arthur could already smell that this boy was an alpha. He sighed and gently shook Tino who groaned.

“Lance leave poor Peter alone, Ber don't laugh.”

Arthur just sighed, then when the door opened this caused Tino to wake up and Arthur's eyes went wide.

“Matthias?!”

“Papa!?”

“You two, have a lot to explain, first off tell me who do I have to kill for impregnating my son.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more sufin this chapter.

Matthias, captain of the ship Moon lace was frowning at his omega son and the chieftain’s brother. Both pregnant by he guessed Solars, he cursed the thought of his precocious omega son getting pregnant by those barbarians.

“Papa..”

“Don't, you two need rest.” Matthias stated with bitterness.

“Matthias, what about the rest of the crew?”

“We left them, the alpha beside yer cabin is in the brig though.”

“Let him go.” Arthur ask sitting up.

“Why?”

“Because he's here to protect me.. “

“He's your mate?”

“No he's the captain of the queen's guard.”

“Why's the captain of the queen's guard...Oh goddess.”

Arthur blushed and sat up his hands on his belly. He waited he knew that all Lunars viewed the king of Solar. He took a breath, and gave Matthias a stare.

“Yes, I'm mated to the king of Solar, and I have two children with him..”

“And you?” he growled at Tino.

“The captain of the guard, and two alpha children.”

“Oh goddess, Lucas is going to kill me.”

“Papa..” Tino said gently.

“Don't papa me, when we get home your going to be grounded until yer children are ready to marry.”

“Papa..”

“No more talking, we'll be in the village in a few hours.” Matthias replied and then looked down at the child.

“Lars, was missing his elder brother, and so was Emil.”

“Where is Emil?”

“Learning the arts from your mother.” Matthias replied then touched his belly.

“This is going to be your grandchild.”

“I know, probably more alphas.”

“What's wrong with omegas?” Tino asked.

“Nothing.” he said with a small laugh.

Arthur just sighed, he hoped that his own brother would be happy with his own child. It was the same thought going through Tino's mind. He prayed that Berwald and their sons were happy, and looked to the sea.

X

“Lance, leave yer brother alone.” Berwald told his eldest son as he watched the two play.

Since the boys had some Lunar blood, they had small marks on their foreheads. Lance had a raindrop on his forehead, while Peter had a full moon. Lance had red hair which he got from Berwald's father while Peter had his blond hair. Both had their papa's blues eyes, and somewhat had his temper.

“But papa he needs to learn.”

“You might be older, but you need to set the example for him.”

The red head just huffed and crossed his arms. Then looked at his brother who was playing with a bear.

“Mamma?” he asked his father looking up at him.

Berwald seemed to sigh and picked the three year old up. He held him tight the small boy had cried when his mother left, but after telling the boy that his mother left to protect the queen the boy brightened up.

“Yer mother will back, he has to keep the queen safe.”

“I know but I miss him..and the baby.”

“I know little one.”

“Do you miss him too?”

“With all my heart.”

“Like the king misses the queen?”

“Yes, little one.”

“I wouldn't let my mate out of sight.” Lance stated looking at his own toys.

“Lance, omega's aren't property. They are alive as we are.”

“But..”

“No buts, time for bed the both of you.”

The two nodded and he placed them in bed and kissed them. Once they were asleep he looked at the sky and looked up at the night sky. He wished that his mate and their unborn child would be safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivan didn't like where he was staying. He was bellow deck in chains, and bars surrounded him. He knew that this was to protect the omegas, but he was there to protect them also. He knew that the guard had left to get supper.

He used his own magic to break his bonds and went to the bars only to be pushed back by a magic barrier. He frowned and tried to use his magic to break the barrier but he was pushed back to the wall. Then he saw a man stood before him frowning.

“My mate is good at making barriers, I should keep you in there.” the man stated his eyes cold as ice.

“But you can't da because the queen wants me out…”

“What Prince Arthur wants, is you out of here because he thinks yer here to protect him and his unborn child.”

“It's the truth..”

“Don't I know Solar mages are known for their lies.”

“I'm the captain of the queen's guard..”

“Yet the barrier to keep magic users in the brig works on you.”

Ivan frowned he couldn't reason with this alpha, but the man couldn't disobey an order from the omega. He waited as the alpha unlocked the door but held out a pendant. He raised his eyebrow seeing the magic flowing through it.

“It will seal your magic, at least until we get to the village and council decides what to do with you.”

“If I must wear it to protect the queen then I will,” Ivan replied with a childish smile.

Matthias frowned and grumbled about pregnant omegas and their wants. Then when he made sure that the pendant was on Ivan he led the alpha above deck.

“Ivan,” Arthur called.

“It seems you have a little follower.” he pointed to the small boy who was standing beside Arthur.

“Yes, his name is Lars, he's Tino's youngest brother,” Arthur replied as the said boy went closer to Arthur's belly.

“He's protecting your child da?” he said walking forward.

“Stay there.” the boy said standing between Ivan and Arthur.

“Lars..”

“He's a bad Alpha, he's not one from the village.”

“I know love, but I trust him..”

“But..”

“I will not hurt him or the baby da?” Ivan stated.

“Or big brother?”

“Yes, I will not hurt the lady knight.”

“He wouldn't Lars, not with us around,” Matthias growled.

“Of course, now let's get settled da?”

Arthur sighed, he had a feeling that this trip was going to tried him out. Not only was Tino still in bed because of morning sickness, but he was faced with three alphas. He couldn't wait until they got to the village, even if going there he would be faced with the most protective Alpha he knew. Arthur would rather deal with his brother then deal with three alphas who hated each other.

X

“Are your ready?” the king asked the two hunters who stood before him.

“Of course, we'll find your mate, and tell you where he his.” the albino alpha told him with a smile.

“I hope so, I'm putting the safety of my mate and unborn child to you, Gilbert.”

“Don't worry Alfred, we'll find your mate and child and they'll be safe with you soon.” an Omega stated, who looked almost like Alfred.

“Thank you Matthew..both you need be careful also, even though I'm starting to negotiate peace with the Lunars, it's still dangerous...”

“I know, have faith in us brother.”  
“I know Matthew, but I can't help but feel that if my mate isn't with me when the child is born..I'll lose him...”

Matthew nodded and pulled his brother close.

“I promise Alfred, your not going to lose your mate or you unborn child, not when you have us to help you.”

“Thank you.I needed that.”

Matthew just nodded and started to head out. He was going to help his brother's mate and unborn child, even if he lost his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Tino was holding he railing of the ship, as the sea wind blew through his hair. He smiled when he saw the shore of his birth. He also felt another kick to his belly, followed by another. He sighed it seemed this baby was very active.

“Tino..” Arthur called as he walked up to his friend.

“Were almost home, yet I feel lonely.”

“You miss Berwald..”

“Yes, and I'm afraid my child will be born without his warm to the welcome them..”

“Tino..”

“You should of seen him when our boys were born, he would take them in his hands.”

Arthur pulled his friend in a hug and comforted him. It was his fault that Tino came with him, that he had to leave both his children and mate behind. He touched his own belly and felt a tears in his own eyes.

“I'm sorry Tino..”

“I know, but that isn't going to change a thing.”

Arthur nodded, he hated that Tino was right. Their was a chance for this not to happen, he could of told Alfred that having two children was fine enough for him. Then he thought of the child inside him, he knew he shouldn't be thinking that, this child was his and deserved to be born.

“Arthur, it's not your fault.”

“Yet, it feels like it is..”

“Your only crime was falling in love with Alfred..”

“The only crime I'm willing to admit to...and glad I did.”

“I know..”

“You two alright?” Lars asked walking up to them.

“We're fine, you've grown to be a strong alpha Lars.”

“I needed to be..after you were taken..”

“Lars..it wasn't your fault that we got captured..”

“I was there I could of stopped them...”

“Your were 5...”

“Still..”

“No, you listen to me, if you went out of hiding you would be captured also. You would have been taken to the slave markets with us. You would have been separated from me, you would be a work slave or gladiator, both of which would of broken our family’s heart.”

“But..”

“No buts, it's not yer fault nor Tino's.” Matthias stated walking over to them.

“Papa.” Tino replied as Matthias opened his arms for his sons.

Arthur watched as the family hugged each other and prayed his own brother would understand his choices.

X

Alistair, the chieftain of the Moon dust clan, and head Alpha of the Kirkland family stood on the dock. Beside him was Lucas, the head mage of their village along with his beta son. When he saw the ship his heart leaped into his throat.

When the ship docked and the gain plank was set down the two had to stay in place. Three years, three years since they saw their omega brother, and son. The first off was Tino, which made Alistair raise his eyebrow. The omega was rounded with child and seemed to be about 3 months.

“Mama.” he whispered as he ran to Lucas.

“My sweet Tino..I see I'm going to have grand child.”

“You already have to young alphas in the solar kingdom.” Matthais stated.

“Really.”

“They're safe with their father, I needed to go with Arthur.”

“Why?”

“Arthur Rose Kirkland, please tell me you gain weight.”

“No, I'm pregant...for the third time..by the king...”

With that everyone could hear the sound of the chieftain shout in both anger and agony.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur was sitting on the cot while his brother was going back and forth in the house. He had been at this for a couple of hours after the ship landed. Arthur sighed and rubbed his belly, he was tried and his brother wasn't helping.

“Will you stop, your giving me a headache.”

“You have a headache, I have two nephews that I didn't know were alive and a third one or niece on the way.”

Arthur just sighed and rubbed his belly, he was comforting the baby inside. Then he felt a hand on his belly. He looked up to see his brother, his eyes seemed to be gentle.

“How far along are you?”

“About a month..”

“What do you think it is?”

“An omega..” he replied a sad smile on his face.

“What's wrong?”

Arthur took a breath and told his brother everything. The alpha's scent changed from calm to rage. This caused the omega to wince which was notice by the alpha to took a breath.

“I'm sorry Arthur, but that Francis has gotten me mad.”

“You're not the only one..I thought that you can help with the curse.”

“I can see what I can do Arthur.”

“Thank you.” Arthur replied laying down on the cot.

“Sleep Arthur, you need it.”

Arthur just nodded falling asleep.

X

“Will you all stop looking at me like that.” Tino stated looking at his family.

“Tino, we thought ya were dead, or worse and you came back, three months pregnant. So forgive me if I stare.” a young beta stated looking at Tino.

“Emil, calm down it's not good for Tino or the children he carries.” an omega stated touching Tino's belly.

“Wait, children..mama..”

“Hush, I surprise you didn't figure out yourself, were you this big during your third month for your first two births?”

“No..but I thought this one was going to bigger..”

“Yes, but the only reason your belly is bigger is because there's two in there.”

“Twins...Ber will be so proud..” Tino stated with a sad smile.

He felt arms around him he looked up to his mother.

“I'm a terrible omega.. I left my mate..”

“To help your friend.”

“I know..but..”

“No, you chose to be here, and I believe these children were meant to born here on Lunar land.”

“Are you sure..”

“As sure as an omega who had to go to the lake to birth my omega son, at home for my beta son and on a ship for my final son.”

“Point taken.”

Tino nodded and laid down the bed, as his mother whispered a protection spell over him and babies. Tino fell asleep in the comfort of his family. Lance went to his brother's side and snuggled up to him.

“That boy, first he snuggled up to Arthur's belly now Tino's.”

“He's an alpha he's trying to be a protector to omegas.”

“I still don't know what yer talking about Lucas.”

“You never do.”

“Then how did we mate?”

“Because it was the best thing to at the time.”

“And you still love me.”

“That I do.”

That's when a man came into the house.

“Lady Mage, there's a messenger in town. He's from Merlin, he says that Solar's are looking for peace.”

“Has the chieftain been told?”

“Not yet, your house was closer.”

“Then go, the chief to know about the message.”

“Yes sir.”


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred was looking at this children, it had been 2 months since he last saw his love. He had dressed his sons in warm furs, they were going with him to village where their mother was. Yes, his hunters had found out where his mate was and their unborn child were staying.

He heard a knock at the door and Berwald with his own sons came in. Berwald hadn't gotten much sleep which could be shone with bags underneath his eyes. Alfred could understand Tino was farther along than Arthur was when he left.

“Brother, are you okay?”

“As soon as I see my wife.”

Alfred nodded, he wanted to see his mate, and his children needed to see their mother. He was ready to talk about peace with the Lunars and it was deiced that Arthur's village was the ideal place. This mostly due to Alfred telling the lunar messenger that he would only go there.

“Alright boys ready to go see your mum?”

“Yes.” the two answered.

Berwald looked at his own children who nodded also. The two wanted their mamma and were worried about their sibling. Berwald picked Peter up and followed his brother out the door.

X

“Oh goddess, I feel like a beached whale.” Tino stated to Arthur and his mother.

“Well you are carrying two..”

“I know, but this is punishment..”

“Wait until you give birth.” Lucas stated looking at his son.

Tino sighed, his belly was as big as a wooden table that his family used as a nightstand. The said omega was laying on a bed his belly naked to the other two in the room. His mother was using his magic to check on the two children in his womb.

“Mother, are they..”

“The children seem fine, they have good heart beats and are healthy.”

“That's good, I was a little worried that they might have been hurt because of the traveling..”

“Tino, you have your father's blood, and like it or not your children might have some his blood inside them. So they will be fine with a little travel.”

“Yea, their of both my blood and Ber's.”

“Tell me about this alpha who you're mated too.”

“He's a half blood, his mother was mage. He's kind to me and treats me and our sons wonderfully.”

“And his father is the king of Solar.”

“No, his mother loved the captain of the guard, Berwald is their child. His mother lied to protect him.”

“I see, so this new king they have..”

“Alfred is the kind, he takes after his mother.” Arthur stated with a frown.

“Alright, I can see that you love your mate.”

“I'm just saying, I meant no offense...”

“It's alright my prince, I was the one who spoke in both anger and fear.”

“Why?”

“The Lunars and Solars have been at war since I was born.”

“I know that..”

“Yes, but you haven't seen what I have seen, you didn't see your parents killed or your siblings ravage then killed..”

“But I was in the slave pins..”

“I know, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone, I'm just saying that others might not be understanding..”

“Do you think that some of our people will attack Alfred..”

“And those who share his blood..”

“My children..”

“Don't worry, Alistair will protect the children and I will protect my own blood.” Lucas replied looking at his son when he said this.

The two younger omegas nodded, feeling comfort in the elder omega's words.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur was standing with his brother as the ship carrying the Solar king came into the dock. Tino wanted to come, but Lucas deemed it dangerous for the heavily pregnant omega. Arthur was shaking his arms around his 4 month belly.

“Mum.” a voice called out as the gangplank was lowered.

Arthur knelt down as his William ran over to him followed by Alan. Arthur had small tears as he pulled both his children into a hug. He kissed their foreheads and pulled them close.

“My babies..”

“Mum, we finally found you.” Alan stated trying not the cry.

“I know, and I'm glad you did.”

“Arthur..” Alfred stated seeing his omega with his sons.

“Alfred..” he said it like a prayer, as the alpha pulled him into a hug.

“Hey where's mamma?” Peter asked from his perch on his papa's shoulders.

“You must be Peter.” Lucas stated as he walked over.

“Yea, who are you?”

“Peter..”

Lucas just shook his head and looked up at Berwald. By this time Matthias came over also and was looking at the Alpha who claimed his son, and then at the two boys who were with him. Matthais was about to say something when his mate stopped him.

“I'm Lucas, and this is my mate Matthias we have three children. One of them you call mother.” he replied answering Peter's question.

“Wait, so your our grandma?” Peter asked as Berwald picked him up.

“Yes..”

“Where's mama?”

“He's asleep, he's carrying your siblings.”

“Papa what does he mean by Siblings..papa..uncle Alfred papa is turning white.”

Alfred looked away from his mate and children to look at his brother. He cursed and quickly went over to the tall man. As he was doing this Peter was taken out of his papa's hands by Lucas who knew what was going to happen. Alfred just caught his brother before he fell to the ground.

“Papa went boom.” Peter told Lucas who had a little smile.

“Yes, he did now let's get you to your mamma.”

“What about papa?”

“I'll handle him.”

“Matthias, be gentle.”

“Of course I will be gentle, with the alpha who deflowered our son.”

“Matthias.”

“Okay I wont hurt him...much.”

Lucas side and took him his grandchildren to his son. He knew that omega need his mate and children and they needed him also.


	9. Chapter 9

Tino was asleep, he was tried and his children thought it was a good idea to play with his insides. So when he thought he smelled his mate he thought he was dreaming so he let a tear fall.

“Ber..”

“I'm here.”

Tino opened his eyes and saw his mate, he looked a little pale but he was here. He sat up and held his lover closer. He saw that his parents were playing wither their grandchildren. He smiled tears in his eyes.

“Berwald, we're going to have twins..”

“I know..”

“Berwald I'm sorry...”

“Ya left to protect the queen, I understand.”

Tino smiled then looked at his sons. Who ran over to him then hugged him. He held them close and they were sniffing his belly. He couldn't help but smile, he gently cooed to both them and his belly.

“Those are going to be your new syblings.”

“Are they going to alpha's too?” Peter asked.

“Goddess, what would I do having four alphas to raise.”

“Divine punishment for the alpha who mated you.” Matthias stated.

This caused Berwald to glare at him and Matthias answered with his own. Tino was looking back and forth of between the two. His arms were around his sons protecting them from the gaze. Lucas having enough hit both of their heads. The two looked at the older omega with a questioning gaze.

“You're scaring both Tino and kids.”

“Sorry.” the both stated.

“I wonder if Arthur is having the same problem.”

x

Arthur was watching the war that was going on between his mate and his brother. Alan was sitting on his lap touching his belly while William sat beside him watching the battle. The two alpha were having a staring contest, because they both knew that if they went full out that Arthur or the kids would be in danger of getting hurt.

“So yer the one that claimed my little brother.”

“Yes..”

“And now he has a curse over his head.”

“Hey..”

“It's yer fault.”

“Alistair..”

“Don't defend him, he's the one who you left to protect him.”

“I know but..”

“I didn't want him to, I told him I could handle it..”

“He felt otherwise.”

“ENOUGH.” the omega shouted shocking everyone in the house.

“I left to protect him, and our youngest child, I want them all to be safe.”

Alfred went over to hug his mate who snuggled him.

“Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you.”

“Alfred..”

That's when the house started to catch fire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I just started school and got busy.

The flames filled the room and Alfred quickly grappled his younger son and helped Arthur sit up. The children were holding on to their mother but Alistair quickly took the omega in his arms.

“You carry the children I'll carry Arthur.”

“But..”

“You can't carry all three.”

Alfred bit his lip but nodded, he knew that he should protect his children. He went to his sons and quickly ran out of the house. Followed by Alistair who had Arthur in his arms. They got out as the house burned to the ground.

“Chief, are you alright?” a villager asked as he ran over to them.

“Aye, get the water mages we need to get the fire out. .”

“Yes sir.”

Arthur was sat down and he ran to his mate a children. He sighed in relief when he saw that they were okay. Alfred in seeing his mate held him tight as he watched his brother in law working with his people.

“It's different, the way your people follow your brother..”

“Yes, in the lunar tradition we are taught to protect the ones he hold close.” Arthur stated holding his sons.

Alfred nodded, he could see why the lunars were so good in battle. They trusted each other more than solars, they were taught by a young age that they were family, while in solar it was everyone for themselves. Then he watched as another villager came up to them.

“Where's the chief?”

“He's helping putting out the fire why?” Arthur stated.

“The promise mark has been shone in a pregnant omega.”

“Tino.” Arthur stated as the messenger to his brother.

“Arthur..”

“I'll tell you but first we need to see Tino.”

Alfred just followed he didn't know what was going on but he would find out soon enough.

X

Tino was frozen stiff his eyes were on his belly. On it was the promise mark for the head of the Kirkland family. Tino bit his lip true that he had been pledge to the head but he didn't have a mating mark for them. Now one of his children was to be his mate.

He looked at his mate who was holding him tightly and light growling at the shining mark on his tummy. Tino tried to smile but he was worried also. There was a chance that Alistair would deiced to take the baby and raised the child by himself.

“Calm, the baby will stay with you.”

“But the law..”

“Have you known Alistair to stay with the law.”

“He mostly does..”

“Then why are you mated to Berwald instead of him?”

Tino just shook his head and looked at his mother.

“See the goddess has many plans and yours is to bring Alistair's mate into the world.”

Tino nodded and touched his belly, that's when the door opened and Arthur came in with his family. He sighed in relief seeing that his friend was alright. Tino smiled at Arthur and tired to get up.

“It's okay, you rest.”

“What happened?”

“Just a little fire..”

This caused everyone to look at him. Arthur sighed and touched his friend's arm. He smiled at him which helped relaxed the omega.

“It's okay my friend, you have more things to worry about, your carrying twins one of which will be the mate to Alistair.”

“I know..”

“Believe me, even when fire burns a forest in a few months a new set of trees start to grow.”

Tino nodded looking down at his belly, true these were dangerous times, but the children he carried would bring peace, and help build the Lunar clan.


	11. Chapter 11

Tino was in pain, it had been about 2 months since the Solar king and his children came to the village. He was happy to have his mate the same place as him but having him hover over him along with his papa wasn't a very good thing. He was going to kill one of them if they kept it up.

“Ber, please you need to check on the kids..”

“They're with Alfred, I need to stay.”

“Papa..”   
“If he's staying I am too..”

“BOTH OF YOU OUT.” the voice of Lucas stated pushing the two out.

“Thank you..” Tino replied panting.

“Don't, let's get your babies into the world. “

Tino nodded and started to focus on bringing the two babies he carried into the world.

X

Arthur was sitting between his brother and mate. While his children were playing on the floor of the cabin they were in. Arthur was making a blanket for his youngest child that was to be born in two months.

“Mum, what are you making?” Alan asked walking over.

“A baby blanket for your new sibling.”

“Why do they get one?”

“Because they'll be an omega.”

“How do you know that mama?”

“Because I just know..”

“Chief.” a voice stated and Alistair looked at the messenger.

“Yes, out with it man.”

“Tino has given birth, Twins the eldest has your mark.”

“How is Tino?” Arthur asked.

“Resting.”

“Good, I'll greet the new children.” Alistair stated getting up.

“Wait..”

“Alfred stay here, their not your people they were born here.” Arthur stated.

“But..”

“Alfred.”

“Alright but I get to see our child after its born.”

“Of course love.” Arthur stated smiling.

X

Tino was holding a small bundle in his arms while his mate held another. The omega girl that he was holding had her papa's eyes and her mama's hair. While the beta girl that his mate was holding had his lavender eyes and her papa's golden blond hair.

When the door opened both looked up to see Alistair. Tino tried to sit up, but Alistair shook his head. He nodded at Berwald who was frowning at him.

“I'm glad to see you in good heath Tino, and your children.”

“Thank you Alistair, Ber is holding Tina a beta.”

“And this must be my mate..”

“Not yet.” Berwald growled.

“Ber..”

“It's alright, what's her name?”

“Bella.”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.”

Tino smiled and smiled at the sleeping babe. Then alistair knelt down and opened his arms.

“May I hold her.”

“Yes, but be careful.”

“Yer forget I did get hold both ya and Arthur when you were a babe.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“Aye, you are a beauty little lass.”

Bella opened her eyes and cooed at the alpha that was holding her. She reached out to touch his face.

“I'm Alistair I'm going to be yer mate.”

The girl smiled and cooed again.

“Yer so cute.”

X

“Arthur..do you want to have our child here or Solar?” Alfred asked as their children played with Peter and Lance.

“Alfred I would love to have our child born here..but I would also would like them to be born where their brother's were but I don't want the child to be the cause of down fall of solar..”

“You still belive I can't protect you..”

“No, I just want the price of your protection would be the destruction of a city, your home, the home of our children..”

“But not this one.”

“I'm sorry love.”

“At least, let me stay here..I want to see the birth of our child.”

“I know, but I believe that the child has to stay here..”

Alfred froze and looked at his mate, the omega was telling his mate that their child shouldn't be with them. A child would be raised here without her brothers, without her father. Then he relized what it would mean that his mate would have to make a choice.

“You will stay here with them..”

“You can't ask me to leave my child here alone..”

“And what about our children, have you thought about them?”   
“I have..”

“Then why chose to stay here to be away from them.”

“To protect all my children.”

“And what about us, will you forget me?”

“No, Alfred..”

“Then why would chose a child over me?”

“It's our child.”

“Maybe..”

“Alfred..”

“Maybe the reason that you wanted to come here to have this child is that it isn't mine..”

“Alfred, I have been loyal to you.”

“Yet you will still will leave me.”

“To protect our child.”

“No, Your child, a will not have that thing that will break us apart be called my child.”

“Alfred..”

“I will say this, Arthur you will be welcome to our house, but this child will not.”

“Alfred you don't mean that..”

Then the sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard.

“Don't talk to me as if you know what's right Omega.” Alfred growled.

Alfred was standing there in shock his hand went to his cheek. He looked down at the ground cursing himself for being so weak but he nodded at this mate.

“This is what will happen we will stay until the child is born, then we will leave. You can decide if the child stays here or comes with us. But know this I will not claim the child as my own.” he then walked away.

“Mum, are you alright?”

“Yes love..”

“Why did daddy hit you?”   
“It's nothing love go play Will.”

“Is the baby okay?”

“Yes, the baby is okay.”

“That's good right mama?”   
“Yes..it should be.”  
“Mama?”

“Come on lets get your brother it's time for supper.”

Arthur stated taking his eldest son's hand, he didn't know what happened to his mate, but he didn't like it. As he laid beside his mate that night he deiced that he would protect his child. He walked out of shared bed room and walked out to the edge of the village.

“Lady of Lace, I ask you to head my prayer.” he whispered as the winds seemed to die down.

“I ask for my child to be protect, and that my husband will see that this isn't just my child but ours.”

_“I will grant your wish Arthur, so what will you do make your husband understand how important_ _this child is for you?”_

He took a breath and whispered what he wanted. 

_“Very well my child, your child will be the one that that your mate needs and he shall realize the_ _error in his ways. I just pray it will be in time.”_

“ I do also.” Arthur replied touching his belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did end on a cliff hanger. Yes I'm going write a third story in this series. Also if anyone would like to write an fic in this Au it's okay just tell me so I can read it.   
>  \- Thanks LevyFai


End file.
